


Botany Students for a Better Tomorrow

by janet_carter



Category: Greek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janet_carter/pseuds/janet_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The botany club was having a fundraiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botany Students for a Better Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthespoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthespoons/gifts).



> Contains dubcon of the sex pollen variety. Thanks to G for an awesome last-minute beta job.

Cappie had shown up during orientation with a set of scrunchies in different colors.

"Do girls still wear those?" Evan asked, doubtful.

"The scrunchie will outlive you or I," said Cappie, and explained the code they would use for the doorknob when their conquests started to come. But now Cappie wasn't following the code.

"I got in my share of trouble in high school," Casey was murmuring. Evan shifted awkwardly in his desk chair and thought about turning the volume up on his headphones. He had been here first, and he had work to do, so when Casey and Cappie had come in, sharing a small bottle of lemonade and giggling, Evan had just looked up from his homework and nodded hello. Cappie had tossed him another bottle of lemonade, saying something about a good cause, and Evan drank it and set his mind back to the business textbook in front of him, instead of the murmurs and kissing behind him.

Casey was saying something about her high school boyfriend, how they'd done everything but and he'd told her that there was no pressure to do anything that she wasn't ready for, and how he'd promised they could have his parents' cottage in Michigan all to themselves the weekend after junior prom. And then one afternoon, two weeks before prom, she told him she didn't want to wait any longer.

"You know, if you ever want to reenact that," Cappie said. A few more minutes of kissing followed, murmurs that Evan definitely wasn't straining to make out, and the rustle of shifting blankets or clothing. Evan stole a quick glance at them, wrapped around each other on the bed, just as Casey opened her eyes, meeting his and laughing.

Evan looked quickly back at his work and realized he'd highlighted half a page. He shook his head and took another gulp of lemonade, wondering where it was from – it was a water bottle with a new label pasted on, he realized, hand-lettered in purple with a "Botany Students for a Better Tomorrow" logo.

"What about you, Evan?" Casey asked, coming up behind him and pulling off his headphones. "Any high school escapades you want to share?"

"Wait, let me guess," said Cappie. "An older woman? Who was that piano teacher you had a major boner over when we were thirteen?"

"Ms. Crestwood," said Evan, remembering. "Man, she was something."

"Tell me more," said Cappie, leaning forward. "After-school trysts in the conservatory? Gentle instruction in the way of love, or a little punishment if young Evan didn't practice his scales?"

"Oh, yeah," said Evan. "Ms. Crestwood and her younger, hotter sister were both there. They said I was the best they'd ever had."

"You're so full of shit," Cappie said, and threw a pillow at him. Casey grabbed it and jumped back onto the bed next to him, throwing one leg across his.

Evan realized that he'd already finished his lemonade; it was getting warmer in the dorm room, and he was still thirsty. And Cappie and Casey looked like they could use some privacy.

"Hey, where did you get this?" he asked.

"South quad; the bio department was having a fundraiser," said Cappie. He was nuzzling Casey's chest, and his hands had stolen up under her shirt. Evan stood up and grabbed his wallet. "Hey, grab me another bottle if you're getting more?" Cappie asked. "That stuff's delicious."

"Mmm, me too, please," said Casey. Her fingers were under the waistband of Cappie's jeans.

"Sure thing," said Evan, and headed quickly out of the room.

When he made it to the quad, it looked like the lemonade stand was closing down for the day, half-dismantled and no botany student in sight to sell him lemonade. There was still a table with a long tablecloth advertising "Lemonade All Day (and All Night)". He looked around and cleared his throat, and a cute girl with curly brown hair appeared from behind (under?) the table. Her lips were wet; Evan stared at them for a few seconds before remembering why he was here.

"Could I, uh, have three lemonades?" he asked. The girl smiled at him.

"We're actually almost finished for the day," she said. Evan thought he heard a muffled laugh coming from somewhere nearby; he started to peer under the tablecloth, but the girl interrupted him. "Tell you what, I'll cut you a deal," she continued. "Three dollars, ten for the price of two. They really give you a boost if you have a couple in a row."

Evan agreed. "What's in this, anyway?" he asked. "I feel like if I have one more, I'll really be focused on studying."

"There's an herbal supplement for energy," she said, giggling. She wrapped her hand around his and placed a canvas bag full of bottles firmly in his grip. "We went on a field expedition over the summer and brought back some specimens; Sheila's been growing more in the greenhouse." She gave a little jump and gasped. "Enjoy your lemonade!" she said, and popped back beneath the table.

When Evan got back to the dorm, Cappie and Casey were headed out to dinner, looking flushed and tousled.

"Want us to bring you anything?" asked Cappie.

"Sure," said Evan. "I'm going to be here all night; grab me a slice?" He settled down to work, sipping at another bottle of lemonade. He got through most of his problem set, but he was having a hard time concentrating. Images kept flashing into his mind. He imagined Casey jumping her high school boyfriend, dragging him into a bedroom and slamming the door shut, then pulling off her shirt and going for his jeans.

He felt a twinge of guilt; Casey was Cappie's girlfriend, and it wasn't cool for him to be thinking about her like that. But he'd gotten an eyeful more than once since Casey and Cappie had started dating, and he was a red-blooded nineteen-year-old guy. And today wasn't the first time the two of them had gone a little farther than usual in front of him, groping each other or doing things under blankets that he mostly tried not to think about. It was just what happened in dorms.

A new movie started in his mind, Cappie going farther, his hand sliding under Casey's skirt and not stopping, rubbing her clit and slipping his fingers into her underwear, then kissing his way down her body to go down on her–

He closed his economics notebook and grabbed the novel he was reading for American Lit, and a third bottle of lemonade. He lay down on his bed and tried to focus, but man, this book was getting seriously sexy for a classic; had Henry James always been this hot? He reread a page, thinking about corsets. He was more than half hard and about to shove his hand down his pants when the door opened. He sat up abruptly, dropped his book, and almost fell off of the bed.

"Hey, Chambers," said Cappie. "They were out of meat lovers, but I grabbed you a couple slices of pepperoni." A string of cheese dripped out of a wad of brown paper napkins sandwiched between paper plates. "They might have gotten a little squashed." Cappie contemplated the mess in his hand, then held it over his mouth and bit off the dangling cheese. "But still delicious," Cappie said while chewing.

"Cappie," Casey said, rolling her eyes. "Ooh, lemonade!" She opened another bottle, wrapping her hand around its wet shaft. Cappie took the bottle from her and tilted his head back to swallow, throat working, and then smacked his lips as he set the bottle down.

Evan forced himself to look at the pizza in his hand and wolfed it down without thinking too hard, then took another gulp of lemonade to quench his thirst. He lay back down and pulled out his book. There was a lump in the blanket against the small of his back, and he rubbed against it to get comfortable.

"_The Portrait of a Lady_, huh?" Cappie said, coming over to sprawl on the bed next to him. He rolled up against Evan, solid and smelling like the sweet, herbal aftertaste of the lemonade, and grabbed the book. "I think I saw that on your laptop late last night – oh, wait, that was a portrait of the award-winning adult actress Foxy Lady."

"That's funny," Casey said. She was lying on her side on Cappie's bed, propped up on one elbow and fiddling with the zipper of her hoodie. "I thought that was in your internet history, Cap."

"Yeah, dickwad," said Evan, reaching across Cappie's chest to grab the book back. Cappie held it farther away and read out loud.

"'I'll light your candle; do let me light your candle, Miss Archer!' Lord Warburton exclaimed." Cappie frowned. "This is kind of kinky, Chambers: 'Only I beg it shall not be before midnight.'" His foot was rubbing against Evan's as he talked.

"It's a metaphor," said Evan. "It's about the development of modern industry. I think." He frowned. "Or maybe oral sex."

"Whoa, symbolism," said Cappie. "I'm great at symbolism; is there a badger, or any kind of pudding? When it comes to the Victorians, I can tell you what that means." He made an obscene gesture with his tongue and fingers. "That means cunnilingus, Chambers," he said. "In case you aren't familiar with it." He was talking right in Evan's ear at this point, close against his side, but he turned back to grin at Casey.

"I taught you that, dumbass," said Evan, giving up on the book. Somehow his ankle was twisted together with Cappie's.

"Really?" said Casey. "Cappie, did you learn that one thing with your tongue from him?" Evan was watching her over Cappie's chest; she had rolled onto her back and was running her fingers up and down her side as she spoke.

"Evan Longoria may have taught me the gesture, but the technique is all my own natural talent," said Cappie. "And a few educational videos from our friend Foxy Lady."

Evan couldn't stop himself from picturing Cappie going down on Casey; he was staring at Cappie's mouth and licking his own lips, which were suddenly dry. Something to drink. More lemonade was what he needed. He sat up, away from Cappie. and downed the rest of his bottle in one swallow.

It didn't help; it was like a jolt straight to his dick. He bent forward and maybe groaned a little bit. He must have looked pretty out of it, because Casey was coming over to ask if he was okay. She smelled fantastic, like her usual light perfume, and a little sweaty, probably from the sex she and Cappie had been having earlier. Evan was leaning towards her, and her breasts were right in front of him. He would just have to tilt forward to – he choked out some kind of excuse and bolted out of the room; behind him, Casey was saying something about the lemonade.

He rushed into the bathroom, which was thankfully empty, and locked himself in a stall. He fumbled with the button getting his pants open and braced one arm against the door, leaning against his forearm. He pulled his cock out with the other hand and started jerking himself roughly, images of Cappie going down on Casey, and then of Casey riding Cappie, flashing through his head. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this turned on, and he couldn't think right now about what that meant. He needed to get off; he started to twist his wrist the way he usually did, but before he finished the stroke he was coming hard, almost hitting his head on the door, and groaning.

He cleaned up and tried to stroll casually out past Bill from down the hall, who gave him an awkward grin.

Jerking off had barely helped; he was still ridiculously horny. He went back to the mental image of Casey riding Cappie, head thrown back, and Jesus Christ, he was getting hard again. Maybe he should go study at the library. Or get a drink. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and opened the door to the room.

His vision was half playing out in front of him – Casey was straddling Cappie, both still more or less clothed. And they were on Evan's bed.

"Evan!" said Casey. "Guess what?" Evan shook his head. She was caressing Cappie's collarbone as she spoke. "Did you know the botany club went to El Salvador this year?"

Evan shook his head.

"It turns out," Casey continued, as Cappie's hand stole back under her shirt, "that they brought back some kind of hybrid? Or whatever they have in botany; do plants have hybrids?"

"Spanish fly," said Cappie. "Salvadoran fly."

"They drugged us?" said Evan. "That's…weirdly hot." The room was weirdly hot. Cappie and Casey were hot, but that wasn't so weird.

"And of course," said Casey, "Cappie had drunk half of the next bottle in between reading the label and clicking on the wikipedia page. He's feeling a little frisky." She walked her fingers up and down Cappie's chest as she spoke.

"Well," said Evan. "That, uh, explains some things." He walked over to his desk. He was going to pack up his books and go to the library; Casey and Cappie clearly needed some private time. That was fine. He stared at the stacks of papers on his desk; what classes did he have tomorrow? He turned and brushed against Casey, who had come up behind him. She was standing very close to him, and her hoodie and tank top were pushed to the side at her shoulder; her bra strap was pink, and there were a lot of places he wanted to put his hands. He was at least as turned on as he'd been before he'd jerked off.

"How are you feeling, Evan?" she asked. "You drank a lot of that lemonade." Her eyes were wide and innocent.

"I'm good," said Evan. "Just going to go, uh." Cappie had come up behind Casey and was nuzzling her neck. Casey giggled and rocked back against him; they were absorbed in grinding for a few seconds.

"Evan," said Casey.

"Uh-huh?"

"I'm a little thirsty; I haven't had anything to drink since dinner." Evan stared as Cappie's hands made their way under her shirt and unhooked her bra; Casey sighed a little, smiling at him. "Could you please pass me that lemonade?"

"Lemonade?" This wasn't a good idea, but right then Evan would have passed Casey anything she wanted. He tried to reach behind himself for the bottle without looking away from them; he knocked over the desk chair and bruised his elbow on the way. Not bothering to set it back up, he handed the lemonade to Casey. Cappie had unzipped her hoodie and pushed up her shirt; his hand was inside of her open bra. Casey uncapped the bottle and gave Cappie a quick kiss. Then she pulled away, looked Evan straight in the eye, and drank the entire bottle at once. She dropped the empty bottle and sighed, then turned around, grabbed Cappie's face, and kissed him harder. Cappie picked her up and pushed back to Evan's desk. She sat on the desk and wrapped her legs around Cappie's waist, fingers tight in his hair, moaning and kissing him with a lot more tongue.

Evan stood frozen next to them. His dick was aching and he needed to do something about it, but he couldn't just whip it out in front of them, could he? He stared at Cappie's neck; there was one fading hickey by his collarbone and now Casey was biting and sucking next to it, her lips wet and red and leaving a mark.

Cappie's hands were still under Casey's shirt; she pulled away for long enough for him to push off her hoodie and pull her tank top over her head, along with her bra.

Evan had never been so hard in his life; he had to touch something, but now Cappie and Casey were tumbling back past him and onto his bed. Casey fell on top of Cappie, and they moved frantically against each other, not quite in sync. Cappie wriggled out of his shirt and Casey had her jeans off and Cappie's pants open. Evan could barely breathe, but he realized that he'd walked closer to them, until he was standing next to the bed, and, okay, even with tropical aphrodisiacs, he was pretty sure he was the creepy roommate now. Because Cappie's hand was inside Casey's panties, and she was grinding frantically against his fingers, gasping and moaning. And that was Cappie's dick half out of his pants, and Evan couldn't stop himself from unzipping his own pants and grabbing his dick.

Casey gasped and froze as Cappie's fingers thrust deeper; she relaxed for a moment, then stood up to pull off her underwear. This was where Evan should gracefully step out, but they were in his bed and Casey looked straight at him and smiled as she straddled Cappie and sank down onto his cock. It was better than Evan's fantasies; he jerked himself harder. Cappie was lying back and his head rolled to the side, mouth open as he breathed hard. And Evan was very aware that Cappie's mouth was just a few inches from his cock. He stroked himself faster and imagined Cappie leaning forward. Cappie looked up at him and grinned, as if he'd read Evan's mind.

"How about it, Chambers?" he asked. "Your parents mind if a guy sucks your dick once in a while?"

Evan shook his head, pushing his hips forward towards Cappie's mouth. "What about your parents?"

"My parents were giving me books on bisexuality when I was 15. I was always more interested in the Angelina Jolie side of things than the whole _Brokeback Mountain_ thing, but I might have some feelings to explore later on." Casey moaned louder and pulled Cappie's head to her chest. Evan watched his lips closing on her nipple, sucking harder and then backing off more gently. Casey didn't let him back off for long; she grabbed his head and held it closer, finally letting him go as she reached another orgasm and kept riding.

Cappie fell back and turned to Evan again, a question still in his eyes. He licked his lips.

"Please," Evan said, "Cappie, please," and, god yes, Cappie wrapped his lips around the head of his dick. The angle was too awkward to get any kind of rhythm going, but even a little heat and wetness around him felt amazing, and he was on a hair trigger tonight. Which Cappie would give him a hard time about later, he figured, but he watched Cappie trying to take more of his cock in his mouth, and heard Casey moaning, and he was about to lose it.

"Cappie, I'm-" he tried to pull out, but Cappie was sucking him through his orgasm, swallowing half of his come while the rest ended up on the mattress and Cappie's chin.

Casey bent down to kiss him, licking his face clean. She was draped all over Cappie's body now, boneless and sated for the moment. Cappie's fingers were tracing their way down her spine, and, god, Evan was getting hard again, and it looked like Cappie was too. Casey started kissing Cappie's neck, and Cappie looked at Evan with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Remember the time those girls from across the lake were going to have a threesome with me, if we could find a place?"

"They were lesbians, Cappie," said Evan. "I'm pretty sure all they wanted was a place to themselves." Christ, lesbians were hot. Evan started stroking himself again, and he was fully hard in a few seconds.

Cappie closed his eyes and breathed hard for a minute. "This is so much hotter than that was going to be."

Evan couldn't take his hand off of his dick. He didn't feel like he could control himself at all; he watched Casey and Cappie's legs tangling together, and the bed frame was digging into his legs because he couldn't step away, and Casey sat up and he pulled her close to him for a deep kiss.

He managed somehow to pull back after a second. "Is this okay?" he said. His dick was rubbing against Cappie's side now, he just wanted to keep a little friction going, and Casey sucked on his tongue instead of answering.

Finally she pulled back. "Twin beds suck," she said. The three of them looked at each other. They all started scrambling across the room for the other bed, pushing the dressers out of the way to clear the space between them, but Cappie tripped over a pile of his own laundry and grabbed onto Evan's arm for support. His fingers closed on Evan's bruised elbow; Evan yelped and jerked back against the dresser, knocking over the pyramid of Mountain Dew cans Cappie had been working on since midterms. Casey slipped on a can and fell onto Cappie for support, and the three of them ended up in a pile on the floor.

They paused and started to disentangle themselves, fingers lingering on whatever body parts they bumped against.

"We need to push them together," said Evan, stating the obvious. But then his hand brushed near Cappie's crotch, and he got distracted for a second by Cappie's dick, a little smaller than his, and curved the other way, and he really wanted to get a better look at it. He dropped to his knees, because his legs were feeling pretty weak anyway, and wrapped an arm around Cappie's hips. He nuzzled his way across Cappie's thigh and reached back to see how his balls felt in his hand. He'd never been up close and personal with another guy like this before, and the smell was familiar but different than he'd expected from here. He wanted to taste it, so he kissed the side of Cappie's dick, then ran his tongue over the same spot. It tasted really fucking good, and he wanted more of it in his mouth.

Casey had brought all of the blankets and pillows onto the floor with them; it wasn't the most comfortable, but it seemed like a much more reasonable plan than moving furniture at this point. Casey always had great ideas. Cappie sank all the way to the ground and Casey and Evan crawled together toward him, kissing their way all over his body and taking turns licking his cock.

"I have definitely rented this one before," Cappie muttered. Evan watched Casey's lips wrapping around Cappie's cock, right in front of his face, and he really wanted his mouth to be in the same place as all of that. He tried to join her, but they bumped heads and started laughing, with Cappie's dick between them.

"Teeth! Careful! Teeth!" said Cappie, hands flapping toward them. "Oh, god, teeth, Case," he said in a different tone of voice as Casey scraped hers across his thigh, not at all lightly. Evan bit down above Cappie's hipbone, and Cappie grunted and bucked up. Casey took him in her mouth again, deeper this time, while Evan bit and sucked on his hip, and Cappie was coming seconds later.

Evan had been grinding against a pillow, and he realized he was embarrassingly close to coming again. He rolled over, resting his head on Cappie's lap, and started stroking himself, and Casey wrapped her hand around his and squeezed harder. Cappie was running his fingers through Evan's hair, and the smell of sex in the air was even stronger than before. Casey moved their hands faster, and he jerked up, coming and coming.

Casey bent over and kissed Evan, fast and dirty, then crawled up to kiss Cappie. Evan's face was right next to Casey's stomach now. He licked her without lifting his head; Casey giggled and rubbed against him. He kissed his way down a little, but it was going to be hard to get where he was going without moving from his spot on the floor, and god, he wanted to get her off. He started stroking the back of her legs, wherever he could reach, and she pushed against his face again. He nibbled her belly and tried to go lower; he pushed his fingers in to rub her, but the angle still wasn't working. She groaned in frustration and finally rolled off and onto her back. Evan struggled to sit up and kneeled in front of her, and by that time she was already fingering her clit, breathing harder and hitching up her hips.

"I need more," she gasped. Cappie's hand was on the back of Evan's neck as he bent down and started kissing and sucking gently at Casey's clit.

"She likes it harder," Cappie said softly. "Yeah, like that." Evan licked his way up Casey's pussy and sucked harder on her clit, then pushed his fingers into her, deeper and faster. Cappie moved up to kiss Casey while Evan kept going down on her; she moaned as Cappie started sucking on her nipple. Evan's face was hot, and the sounds Casey made beneath him, the hitches in her breath and the way she squirmed, were turning him on more and more. Cappie moved back down behind Evan and reached around to grab his cock. For a few moments all Evan could think about was all the sensations around him, Cappie's fingers stroking him roughly, Cappie warm against his back and Casey's legs wrapping around him.

Casey made a frustrated noise and pushed his head back to her, and he remembered where he'd been. He sucked faster now, and she moaned loudly through her orgasm. Cappie kept stroking Evan, kissing the back of his neck while he buried his face in Casey, and he came, even harder than the other times, saying Cappie's name again and again into Casey.

Evan didn't expect the relief to last long, but the herbs must have been wearing off. The three of them collapsed in a heap, twining fingers together as they caught their breath. Cappie yanked pillows out from under the bed and positioned them beneath their heads, then pulled a blanket over them. They left a few sleepy kisses on whatever body parts were within reach as they drifted to sleep.

Evan woke up before his alarm the next morning, stiff and aching and sticky. His head and his elbow were throbbing. His head was resting below Casey's breasts, and Cappie was curled against his chest and snoring lightly. He thought about moving, and whether there was a non-awkward way to slip out.

Casey stirred beneath him. "Smack him and he'll stop snoring," she said.

"I'm not snoring," said Cappie.

"Not any more," said Evan.

"So," said Casey.

"Do you think the biology department knows about this?" said Cappie. He rubbed his eyes.

"I think they could be charging a hell of a lot more for that lemonade," said Evan. He pushed himself up on one bruised elbow and looked at the tangle of blankets around them.

"I'm buying a case," said Cappie. He stood up and hunted for a pair of boxers in a pile of laundry below the window.

"I'll chip in," said Casey. "But – ow – I'm not sleeping on the floor again." She rubbed her neck; Evan wondered if he could rub it for her or if that would be weird now.

"I'm going to go shower," he said, standing up and grabbing the first pair of jeans he found. They didn't fit right at all as he struggled to put them on.

"Those are Casey's," said Cappie. "Although I like the thought – have you ever considered–" He caught the look on Evan's face and tossed him a towel. "I'm just saying, some traditionally female garb can be flattering to manly legs."

The towel was Cappie's, but it looked clean enough, so he wrapped it around his waist and grabbed his kit for the bathroom. "I don't–wait, what?" he said. Casey giggled, and he felt himself blushing. He ducked his head and tried to leave the room, but Cappie had come over to him.

"Hey, Chambers," Cappie said, one hand on his shoulder. "We okay?"

"Yeah," said Evan. "Yeah." He was pretty sure he meant it this time. Cappie rubbed his thumb up and down Evan's neck. He tilted his head and eyed Evan's legs.

"I'm just saying, I have a dirndl that would fit you," said Cappie.

"I don't even want to know why–" he started, except that the mental images he was coming up with were weirdly appealing, although they weren't as irresistibly arousing as his fantasies the day before. Which he was mostly grateful for.

"It's okay," Cappie said. He leaned forward and kissed Evan; his breath was terrible, but his lips were warm and dry and for the moment, this made sense.


End file.
